Too Many Radicals
by Strix Maleficia
Summary: When searching for a homicidal witch doctor snatching souls, Dean and Sam get stuck in a feud. A mysterious feminine distraction is the cause of it all. An insidious pair of compromises are made to a save a brother.REVISED AND NEEDS REVIEWING!THANK YOU!
1. Scene 1: And You're Mystery Girl Is

TOO MANY RADICALS

Scene 1

_New York City_

I tried and succeeded in being nonchalant. I lost them on Fifth Avenue, but they would gather the rest of their crew and pick up the faux trail I left for them. Unfortunately for me, they were not dumb animals.

I proudly cat-walked down Broadway through the colorful wave upon wave of inhuman faces of the citizens of this great metropolis. Memories of my old home bought stinging tears to my eyes, but that anger inside surpassed them and extinguished them. I had to keep my head. I was a hunter... who had become the hunted. The bastards had spotted me when I was enjoying an expensive dinner with an _extremely_ nice gentleman in the BLT market of the Ritz-Carlton. I knew I hadn't lost them the last time they came after me, however, I should have known better than to expect a group of murderous red-necks to throw, so facile, a prey as I away.

I couldn't believe how far I ran in five-inch wedges and a tight black dress. Apparently quite far to have left two full grown and fit males in the dust, although they underestimated me, the head honchos had sent some fledglings to catch me. I hate to sound like pride is my favorite vice, yet I bet they wouldn't even be able to snag me in their dreams.

Flipping out my cell phone, I pressed the number one button and automatically my speed dial zipped. He picked up on the second ring like always.

"David." His voice was gruff and breathless. I caught him after he had punched out from the _job_.

"Hey, big brother," I coolly conversed," I met up with some friends of yours in the Big Apple."

A dry laugh rumbled from the other end, "You know it is your own damn fault they found you."

"Please, David. Spare me; you know perfectly well how they found me."

He knew of whom I spoke of: "He wanted to know where you were. Probably to give you a message. I gotta admit... You sure fulfilled his dreams after Paris."

I violently closed the phone. I stopped in the middle of human traffic, cradling the phone. Turning it over, I ripped out the back along with the GPS chip. I tossed the phone back into my silver clutch, only to have it torn from my hand. I gaped in shock at how some punk-ass crook was able to exploit my anger to get one up on me.

"HEY!!!" I turned my head to the strong voice who roared. A young man zoomed passed me, while his towering companion joined my side saying something of reassurance. His words muffled by my amazement. Though I despised being the damsel in distress, I pulled this comforting companion behind me. We followed my chivalrous knight and the pursued craven.

I would have laugh at this companion's boyish face of confusion, if I wasn't so annoyed. He was surprised at how fast I could run in such attire. You and me both my friend. My head bobbed crazily whenever I couldn't see my knight and the crook in the activity of this vast city. Just then the lofty comrade went ahead and yanked me around a corner into an alley.

A great commotion had broken out. My knight crashed fists and any means of weaponry an alley could provide. Trash cans were turned over after being thrown at someone. Lids used as shields or boomerangs.

Upon dashing into the alley, my knight turned and froze. A distraction had taken hold of his attention. This distraction earned him a sharp crack to the head, seeing the tables had turned the comrade rushed to his side. The average thief noticing how much bigger the comrade knew he would be pummeled. He threw up his hands dropping my clutch.

"Get the hell out of here!" My champion furiously commanded. The little coward zoomed down the alley.

Picking up my clutch, he shrugged off the concerns of his friend. As they approached, I couldn't help but put on a cute innocent guise. I smiled slightly when my cavalier tripped on air, when he started to fully take in my appearance. A slender figure with delicate breasts and long legs. Long, bouncy curls of gold falling around a heart-shaped face with rosy bow lips and a cute nose.

He recovered with new esteem. An irresistible grin appeared on his handsome face. His green eyes twinkled with an adorable arrogance. Man, he couldn't stop checking me out, and neither could his friend who, on the other hand, didn't do it so obviously.

"I saved your bag." He said with slight hesitation. A veil of an embarrassment fell over his face. He had wished he said something more that could sweep me off my feet.

"Thank you," my voice was smooth and sultry. I reached for my clutch and "accidentally" caressed his hand in the process. A spark shot up his arm. "How can I ever repay you two," Dreadfully banal, I know but they were too busy drinking me, myself, and I in to care for my "pick-ups", if you will.

Both stumbled out "No's", and the friend smiled bashfully. However, my main interest managed some more to business words.

"Well, if you don't buying us and yourself some drinks at this awesome club not too far from here..." His friend elbowed him in the gut," Then again, we could buy and you can just reward us by joining us." He revealed some pearly whites and balled his hands up in his jean pockets.

"I could." I moved closer to him. His smile faded just. He kept looking at my lips, as I spoke," But Mommy told me never to go out with strange men." I turned around, gave them a glance, and strolled away. Damn, I love being a dhampir.

I stood there with Sam. Mouth gapping open like an idiot. I did nothing, like an idiot, as she walked away, not stopping myself from taking a look at her ass, instead of chasing after her. It didn't feel as awkward though, 'cause Sam was looking too and thought the same thing.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day, when you couldn't sweet-talk a girl," Sam chuckled.

I grimaced at him, "Shut up."

He continued to laugh however, until," Yeah, well, Romeo, I didn't see you trying to dazzle her with your so-called intelligence. All I saw was you imitating a freakin' fish." I laughed at his irked face.

"_Anyway_, did you get something?" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I wish," I mused thinking of that woman. Sam knowing immediately what was on my mind.

"I'm talking about the guy!"

"You're so queer, nah, I'm joshin'. Yeah, I got some hair." I pulled from my pocket a clump of mousy black hair. "Will this be enough, ya think?" I handed it over to him. He eyed it with geeky curiosity.

"Yeah, yeah. It's more than enough. We can that least make two dolls... Just in case."

"Good idea. Well, back to the motel then. Let's make some voodoo dolls."


	2. Scene 2: An Extremely Nice Gentleman

Scene 2

_A Superior Room at Milford Plaza_

I sat staring at the effigy I had made. All it was two sticks tied into a cross with a waxed tread. Spanish moss was used to stuff the Dunlap surrounding it. Two old buttons were the eyes and I had sewn some bizarre mouth of stitches. On the top of it was Francois' skanky hair. Francois was the devout follower of a Papa Maureo, a voodoo priest, who had tricked and killed several people. The murdered had been led to believe that this Papa Maureo could solve all their problems by purchasing his "trinkets". Little did they know that Maureo had some else in mind.

The first victim was an aspiring stage actress, Rosalie Jonson. She was found with her vocal chords torn out; two days after she had opened on Broadway with a lead role. She choked on her own blood. The police put the blame on a burglar. Second victim had been a young law student, Matthew O'Connell. His head had been decapitated in a freak accident with a fire escape ladder. The day of his demise had been the day he was given the internship of a lifetime. The third and fourth victims were married couple, Susan Kearn and Carlyle Kearn. They met their fate due to a unparked gas tanker. They were on their home from the airport, coming back from their second honeymoon. The driver swore the truck had been put in park. Police reported a malfunction with the parking break.

All had months, weeks, or days before their deaths had visited Maureo, seeking any "spiritual" assistance he could provide. Rosalie wanted a lead role, but didn't have the voice for it. Matt had desired for the attention of a prosperous law firm, but didn't have the knowledge and cunning of a skilled lawyer. Susan and Carlyle had loved one another and had been married for fourteen years, but hated each other so much in the later years; divorce had been considered.

Dean lay back on his bed, playing with a lighter. The doll was in his right, lighter in the left, and he would ever so lightly touched the edges of the doll's limbs. A smirk would show itself now and then as he imagined Francois feeling hot around the collar. Then:

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah."

We quickly left the room, and found ourselves speeding, if you could in New York, to Francois Deveroux's apartment building.

The Impala's engine hummed as we waited for Francois to return to his apartment. He resided in the dankest borough, in a nearly dilapidated apartment complex. Watching for any movement going up and down the street, we finally got our wish. There he was. Same dirty jeans with a stained grey hooded sweatshirt. He was holding a plastic bag, of its contents? Well, we're about to find out. As we waited for him to go to his third floor residence, I couldn't help but notice the bulge in Dean's jacket. He turned confused at first to my stare, then:

"What?"

"You brought the Colt?"

"And if I did? What are you going to but about it?" He added surly.

"Dean, you can't be serious? Dou you realize how dangerous it is to bring the Colt all the time?"

"Yeah, I do, that's why I bring it with me. Sam, this is a reliable piece of demon-killing. Hell, it's dependable to kill anything supernatural and nasty. Just as I bought it when we faced Gordon, I gonna bring it in case these sons of bitches try to put some demonic voodoo shit."

I looked him in the eyes and kept my mouth shut. He was doing it for me. To protect me. To make sure his deal wasn't in vain. A flicker of light caught my peripheral vision. Dean noticed it, too. We were going in now.

Skulking down the third floor hallway, my normal gun in hand and Dean with the Colt. The closer we got to the last door on the left; the more a sinking feeling developed in my stomach. For good reason, a violent scream and glass shatter came from Francois' apartment. We rushed to the door. Our guns cocked. Dean kicked open the door to frightening sight. Francois lay dead on the bloody floor. His head had been twisted all the way around where it snapped off. His mouth was a silent shriek. Dean ran to the broken window near the fire escape, whilst I looked around in case of an ambush.

"Sam! Come On!!," Dean demanded from the living room.

I hurried back perceiving he had gone after Francois' killer, only to be proven right. I scurried out the window. Jumping two or three steps at a time, sliding down the ladder, and sprinting after a pair of elongated shadows. Really speeding up, I had them in my sights. We found ourselves by the docks in a labyrinth of warehouses. This is where I lost them. This is when I knew it was a trap.

Out of the corners of my eyes, figures flashed passed between the warehouses. Considering what had happened to Francois, the odds of this being paranormal were highly favorable. Quietly maneuvering through the shipping yard, I saw an opened warehouse. Two shadowy forms were fighting. I crept into the warehouse, moving along the steel walls. Staying out of the pale moonlight, I waited to see who was who. Grunts and curses came from both. Their arms rose, wrestling with the object in their vice grips. It was the Colt!

Finally, one fell on to the moonlit floor. His face still in darkness by a hood. Dean stood over him, pointing the Colt at the hidden face. Suddenly, a silhouette bounded from the blackness, grabbing Dean around the middle. Tumbling to the floor, the Colt disappeared from Dean's side. I charged over to help him, only to be tackled to the floor. The hooded man leapt from out of the black on top of me. I saw _her_ face.

My eyes couldn't believe whose pixie face gazed down into mine. _It was the girl we helped earlier this evening_. Although she left us with a sweet face, the sweet face was now infuriated. She tugged me up fiercely by my shirt. Her beauty was strangely exemplified by her frustration.

"Get the hell out of here, NOW!" It was as though she was berating a child.

She evaporated into the night. I longer felt the warmth or pressure of her lithe frame on my body. I leapt up. She was gone. A hand placed itself on my shoulder. I gripped its wrist, pulling the arm around the back.

"Sam, it's me!" Dean's voice snarled.

"Dean! We got to get out of here!" I was taking her advice.

We darted out of the warehouse. That's when the night fell in on us; a net knocked us to the ground. We struggled to get out. All I remember is being whacked on the head.

My vision faded in and out. My eyes searching for source of light. I could make out Sam's face, but barely. When my vision cleared, I realized out situation. We were on our stomachs. Arms tied behind our backs. The sides of our faces covered in gravel. The headlights of three trucks were in front of us, and then came a pair of headlights from behind. As this new vehicle pulled up, the drivers and passengers of those three trucks stepped out.

I watched as their feet passed by us like we weren't there. I think waking at this arrival would explain why we had been taken. A guy's voice spoke.

"What the hell is _this_? Where is she?! Well, Malachi?!" Damn, someone sounds pissed.

A southern voice of the man, whom I guessed was Malachi, stuttered," Ummm... S-Sh-She g-got away, Mr. Hinds..."

"What you mean she got away, _again_? Like when she got away from your incompetent subordinates, when I had invited her to dinner? Where she was right there, and could be so easily plucked away?! Malachi, you have really disappointed me..." Footsteps moved.

Malachi pleaded," Mr. Hinds, we're doin' all can to git her, but she's a smart lil' bitch. I swear we'll catch her. I had some-some of guys go an' chase her... Then-Then these two meddlin' bastards tripp'd the trap we had set fer her."

Mr. Hinds was silent. He was deciding whether or not Malachi was an asset. Uncannily, I felt Mr. Hinds gaze switch between Sam and me. Then for some reason, he lingered on me.

"It seems... your captives have started waking up."

As If a hidden command was in that statement, hurried footstep came towards me. A sharp kick struck my side. I groaned and sucked my teeth. I prepared for the second.

"No, stop. I think these two might have a purpose." That Mr. Hinds was real lukewarm now. A new scheme concocted in his mind. "I believe our Girlie had some feelings for these two here gentlemen. I wonder if the same can be said for them." With each word he spoke, he took a step closer to me, until he had his goons prop me up to face him and a grubby looking redneck of the name, Malachi.

He acted like one. He stunk like one. He looked like one. Sam and I had just fallen into the hands of a vengeful slick-haired suit. But what was he really? He smirked at me. Like he almost knew what I thought of him. Just then, the Colt was dangled inches from my nose.

"You're right. I'm not your _average businessman_. You see, you should have never went after Maureo, or his little errand boy. You boys just stumbled into something much bigger. Seeing as how, my lady friend has taken interest in you, that's gonna help your friend here." Another hidden command, I turned around in time to see Sam yell out in pain. One of Malachi's goons slashed a serrated blade across Sam's chest. A deep red gushed from his ripped shirt. Sam had his legs kicked from under him. He fell face first on to the ground.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I knocked the two goons holding me off. Going after Hinds, I heard a shot go off. I felt to my knees, wincing. Everything was going blurry. Both Hinds's walked towards me. They shot me with a dart. The Hinds's smiled wickedly. It went black when the butt of a gun bashed my head.


	3. Scene 3: Hired Hands

Scene 3

_Outside the Decreased Francois Deveroux's Apartment Building_

_I raced down the fire escape, but the killer was already on foot in the alley. Jumping the ladder, I had set my adrenaline on high. The guy's only twenty feet ahead, thirteen, nine, shit!! He disappeared. I was standing in the middle of a maze of warehouses. The Colt, moonlight, and a few motion-detector lights were my only allies until Sam caught up. _

_"Dean..." A mesmerizing voice beckoned me from the darkness of an opened warehouse before me. I ignored the approaching foot fall. I knew Sam was coming, but I couldn't wait._

_I tread cautiously into the warehouse. There was hardly any lighting, yet the moon brought some aid through the barred windows. I froze. Five feet away was the monster who killed Francois. He stood with his head down, arms at his sides. The moonlight casted an eerie glow on him. I raised the Colt, ready to fire, when..._

_Jesus Christ. He was evaporated into thin air. No, wait... A pair of silver eyes gazed out from the black and a voice whispered in my ear._

_"Hello, Dean."_

_I spun around expecting a trap. No one was there. Turning back, he was inches from my face. Reacting quickly, I had squeezed the trigger half way, when his hands shot up before I even fired a shot. My whole body was paralyzed. There was something definitely wrong here. This wasn't a guy. This he was a she. This she wasn't a normal she either. My right hand controlled obviously by this woman rose and pulled back the hood. My eyes widened. It was the blonde from today. The one whose purse I had returned. Her wonderful blue-green eyes shimmered silver. She stood tip-toe to press her lips against mine. A surge of energy zapped through me. Merely kissing my lips, she was able to turn me on so easily. Suddenly she stopped. Fear emanated from her. She let hold over me go. _

_"Attack me," she entreated._

_"Wha-"_

_"Attack me!" She lunged at me and madly punching and hissing at me trying to get the Colt._

_Somehow in our trestle, her hood was back on, and she was the man again. I completely forget everything. I remembered only finding Francois' killer and destined on getting him. The Colt was raised over our heads, and I heard those same foot falls of Sam slow down into a skulk._

_Knocking him to the floor, I aimed the Colt directly at his head. Whack! I had the air knocked out of me! Some burly asshole drilled me into the concrete. The Colt vanished from sight. _

_Damn, was this guy ugly. A busted nose flared. Black and missing teeth grimaced at me. Calloused hands slammed into the sides of my face and stomach. But what would have killed me was his breathe. I heard Sam try to move to help me. Then I heard him being smacked down too. Reaching desperately for a pocket knife in my back pocket, I watched apathetic as I stabbed it through his right ear. Turning it, his bottom lip quivered; his eyes glazed over._

_I got up to see the tall shadow that was Sam alone. Limping slightly, I touched his shoulder having it twisted behind me._

_"Sam, it's me!" I growled._

_Sam warned me we needed to get of there. Zipping out, we met head on the danger he cautioned about._

I woke up in the Impala with a splitting pain in my skull. My wrists sore along with everything else. I didn't know what had happened this night. Thinking it was a bad dream, or something, reality slapped me across the face.

"Sam!" I looked swiftly into the back hoping a sleeping Sam might be... A cell phone? A fucking Motorola Razr sat on the backseat mocking me. I sat still as it began to ring.

Picking it up somewhat calmly, I flipped it open, "Where's my brother." A bit of venom spat out as I asked this.

"Your brother? _Interesting,_ that makes all more the easier to convince you to find my lady friend and for in exchange I'll return your brother and... the Colt."

"You certainly get to the point, Hinds"

"Yes, well in my line of business, we try _not_ to. So you could say this is sale of the century, my good man. It will be best if you make it before the _deadline_ expires."

"When's that?"

"Oh, let's say before Thanksgiving greets us."

"_Midnight, how original!_" I bit my tongue, sarcasm was probably the last thing I would want to do with this guy.

"Amusing, Dean. Very amusing, anyhow I will be expecting your end of our little deal. We do have a deal, don't we, Dean?"

"Yeah, wher-"

"Good, and don't worry _she'll_ find _you_ soon enough. Until tonight, Dean." The line went dead.

I sat there. My hand shaking violently. I was deciding if I should just smash the damn phone or use it to find Hinds. Though Hinds didn't seem like the kind of guy to make such simple mistakes. Then again I wasn't the type of guy you should be holding his brother hostage.

Ramming the Impala into drive, I headed back to the Milford Plaza. I needed to think. I needed to plan. I needed to find that girl and make a deal of my own.

I let the steam of the shower cancel out my own. I meditated on how the hell I was going to find _his_ "lady friend". It was obvious she had done sometime to him for Hinds to seek revenge, but what? I wasn't certain. But what did he mean that she would find me? Would she try to find me and make some bargain to save her own skin? Or was she going to help me, and get Hinds off her tail by killing him? Then came another problem. Hinds mentioned Maureo. Was one of them working for the other, or were they partners in a bigger scheme than selling "luck charms" to unsuspected humans. The one thing that was certain... I needed the Colt. Hinds wasn't human, and neither was Maureo. Though all their goons so far were human, I didn't know what kind of supernatural muscle they might have. Christ, I was screwed and Sam was on the edge. I had to do what I had to do and quick.

Grabbing a towel as I stepped out of the shower, I rubbed off the steam on the bathroom mirror. A shiner was starting to show itself on my right eye. A red bruise on my chin and cheek. And the few black and blues on my ribs. I'd seen worse.

It was probably six and the faint dawn of light barely outlined the cracks of the closed curtains. No lights were on in the room. I was in complete darkness when I walked into the bedroom. And just because I couldn't see, didn't mean I couldn't sense someone was in the room with me. I pulled the towel tighter around my waist, as I reached for the gun under my pillow. _Click._ The light on the desk went on.

"Well, didn't think I actually catch you with your pants down... and everything else." A soft female voice mused from behind me.

I slowly turned to find the blonde from yesterday night sitting beautifully in the desk chair. Her legs crossed. Her arms resting gracefully on the arms of the chair. Her pout lips in playful smile.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned causally.

"Picked the lock of course," she stated a matter-of-factly.

I forced myself not to be tempted to look her over, but... Her curls were wilder and fuller than yesterday. She wore a pair of skinny black jeans, and a green, _tight_ long-sleeved thermal under a weathered motorcycle jacket. Even the old biker boots she had on didn't hinder her drop-dead form.

"I'm sorry about getting you two into my mess, but you should have dropped the Maureo job." She conversed.

"Drop the Maureo job, last time I checked any _job_ is open." I retorted.

"Well, maybe if you saw how paranoid Maureo was getting, you should have taken the _hint_."

"What hint?" I snapped.

"That someone _more experienced_ had arrived on the scene."

"Are you implying something, _girlie_?"

"_Temper, temper_. _Yes, I am, boy_." Raising her voice, she stood to make her point. She moved closer to face me. "I take any job that has connections to Hinds. That bastard has to be stopped before he..." She said too much.

I looked into those furious eyes of hers. There was a tinge of sadness in them.

"Why is Hinds after you?" I changed the subject," What could you possible done, other than deny him _something_?"

She slapped me across the face, "How _dare_ you!" She was taken aback by my impassiveness.

"Why?"

She was unsure, but, "A few years back, I _almost_ killed his father."

"_Almost_?"

"I put him in the hospital, but it was Hinds that killed him. He smothered him to put him out of his misery. Hinds' father had been possessed by a high-level demon for a decade while he was married to my mother until she died sixteen years ago."

"Hinds is what your half-brother?"

"No, my step-brother. I did have a real brother, but he was killed a few Halloweens ago due to Hinds."

"Was he a hunter, too?"

"Yes, he and I had been hunters since we were thirteen. Though that can't compare with your family's history now can it?"

"Yes, it could. It was only you two. A couple of kids. Sam and I had our dad."

"I met John once. He knew my mom. He was a good hunter, and a good father from the looks of it."

"That's somewhat true."

"You're mad at him for leaving."

"Sometimes."

Now she changed the subject. "So what do you purpose we do to save your brother and the precious Colt?"

"How about letting me get some clothes on first, then we'll discuss." A faint smile crossed her lips. Her eyes glanced down at the towel and my damp body.

"Sure." Suddenly she move in, and I went numb. Waiting for her to kiss me, I was embarrassed to see her only take the gun from my hand. "This I don't think you need to get changed with. These on the other hand..." She gently pushed into my stomach the clothes I had left on my bed. Her fingers brushed against the towel. "Well, you know the bathroom is as good as anyplace to change privately."

I couldn't help but smile at her toying. I went back into the bathroom, not before seeing her stretch on the bed like a cat. I stopped realizing, "What's your name?"

"Faye. Faye Davies."

Getting out of the elevator and walking out into the lobby, Faye spun from my side to in front of me. She looked me in the eyes, and nodded her head inconspicuously at me to look at what just came in. Malachi and his hillbilly squad were out of place in their shitty ass clothes, and the obvious weapon bulges didn't help them anymore than their dirty hick attire.

"Did you honestly think Hinds was going to trust to you with finding me, _alone_?" She asked.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Good, you're more than just a pretty face then," she teased, "We got to go out through a kitchen to a back door."

"Thanks, you're more than just a piece of ass, too. No kitchen, how about a bar. C'mon this way." Wrapping an arm around her, we waltzed to the bar like a _couple_. She trembled for about a second. She was not the only one with the _touch_.

Unfortunately, we barely even got out of the lobby, before the noticed us causing a commotion. "There they are!" It was Malachi. I'll remember that. Pulling her by the hand, I took advantage of the situation. I thrust out a gun. I locked Faye in a choke hold and pointed it at her head before firing one shot in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE! THIS IS A ROBBERY! ANYONE SO MUCH AS MOVES WITHOUT MY SAY-SO AND THIS BITCH GETS THE REST OF THESE BULLETS IN HER HEAD!" I grinned at Malachi, who was completely dumbfounded, although you never know from his appearance; he looked like a dumbass already. And a perfect accomplice in a robbery. Luckily Faye was more than a piece of ass. She understood immediately what I planned, so she played it by pleading to not hurt her and telling innocent bystanders to listen to me.

When we moved placed Malachi, my grin still on my face rubbing it in. Faye kept up her act until we were out of sight. Letting her go, she turned to me and smiled.

"I'm impressed, coming up with that on the spot..." Though her face from being excited to, "Maybe I spoke too soon."

Just then we were both staring in disbelief at the approaching pack of murderous bumpkins. I yanked her behind me and ran into the oncoming work traffic.

"What are we doing? You're car in the parking lot!" Faye kept trying to lead me back, but I ignored her question and persistence. I guided us down the nearest subway entrance. We pushed and shoved until we finally stuffed ourselves into the nearly departing subway train. We watched Malachi and company come stampeding down the steps knocking bystanders out of their way. The train went off upon their reaching the platform. Malachi flumed as I flipped him the bird.

"We're gonna take a quick stop before we make our next move," I said quietly glancing over the other subway goers, who eyed us for awhile and then returned to their personal business. I lingered on Faye when she was doing some of observing of her own. Completely satisfied no one would be a problem, her tensed body relaxed. Though we both became awkward realizing we were holding hands. Releasing our touch from one another, she nodded in approval.

"You want to see Maureo, don't you?" she inquired keeping her voice to a whisper.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe he can be useful in finding where they're holding Sam. I can be persuasive," I patted the gun under my leather jacket.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"What? You have better idea?"

"Yes, I do. We're going to make a stop at the bank."

"What's there?" I asked curtly.

"You'll see." She cooed.

We got off at the Wall Street stop, where she led us topside. Looking around, she headed up to One Wall Street, just ahead was the Bank of New York. It looked more like a prison tower than a bank, but then again it suited its true purpose.

"Planning on bribing him with some fortune you got stashed away, by any chance," my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Please, he could have all the money in the world if he wanted," she ignored my sarcastic tone with a firm statement," I have some else in mind."

The moment we entered into the bank and crowds of people. She disappeared.

"Shit," I muttered under my breathe. She tricked me all this time. I searched for any trace of her, when...

"Come on, will you," her hand lightly squeezed my arm; she smiled at my confusion and took me over to a four-eyed stiff. "What did you think I did, pulled a fast one to save my ass? Leave your brother for dead and Hinds for life. Lose the paranoia, Dean. The stress will ruin your pretty features." Her hand caressed my face. "Oh, by the way we're married."

"Ah, so you must be Mr. Evans. Your wife thought she lost you, first time in New York?" He scoffed not so obviously. He extended his hand.

"Yeah... yeah, it is." I said crushing his hand. His snide face scrunched in on itself.

"Honey," Faye pouted as she crushed my arm to let go," Mr. Samson was just going to take us to the safe deposit box Daddy left me."

He surreptitiously held his sprained hand behind his back, "Shall we then?" leading us forward with the unharmed hand.

"Most indubitably, good sir," I faked English accent only to a get a scornful eye from Faye, yet it melted into a glitter of hidden laughter.

Mr. Samson took us to a private room, where an oak table and chairs were readily prepared. A metal box lay on the table waiting to be opened.

"I shall leave you to your privacy. Should you need anything, my office is not too far." He said this more to Faye and less to me.

"Prick," I mumbled as he walked away. Loud enough however for him to hear, and he did. His pace quickened.

"Tell me, do you enjoy being arrogant ass?" I queried pulling a key from her back pocket.

"If you mean, I have an adorable ass, then yeah. Yeah, I do." I smirked proudly leaning on the table. The side of her lip went into a half smile.

I watched her open the box to see the interesting contents within. A voodoo doll, chalk, a leather-bound book, duffle bag, and a dagger.

"Um, okay. This is what we had to stop here for?"

"Trust me, if we had gone after Maureo, your brother would be good as dead... and so would we... Tell me, Dean. Have you ever worked for anyone? Like had to do a _job_ for someone because they told you too?" She stared me straight in the eyes.

"No, unless you want to count the times my dad sent me somewhere."

"You're right, you haven't. I, on the other hand, have for the last couple of years. For an old man named Papa Fortoon."

"He was a voodoo man, huh?"

"Yes, my brother and I got dubbed the duty after he took us in down in New Orleans. He had himself a whole bunch of men and women at his disposal. He dedicated his life and the lives of other to the hunt. Maureo was one of many jobs. So far the only one I haven't finished."

"I'm gonna assume all this is from Fortoon, right? That all this is gonna help us get him, stop me if I'm wrong?" I moved to her side to pick up the doll. "This is Maureo's voodoo doll double."

"Actually, it's a poppet. They're a type of effigy used in folk-magic or witchcraft. They're what started the voodoo doll myth if you will. This one is made of wax, meaning if anyone, say Maureo, tried anything funny their magic or curse will backfire on them." She informed me.

"Yeah, I know what a poppet is, but are we gonna use it to kill him?"

"No, you can't harm or kill Maureo when using this particular poppet. Fortoon made sure of that to make me work harder. Poppets are extremely powerful magic and making one will cause some to take an oath to not use it in such a way. We're only going to exorcise the demon in Maureo out by binding him with the poppet and using the prayers in that book. Also to block any magical attacks, the demon might use of Maureo's. We know so much have to worry about the demon. Maureo has got a real lap dog demon in him. He is just another servant of Hinds'. And not very strong to have unique abilities other than its host's"

"Then whose the knife for then?" I was confused. I balanced the blade on one or two fingers, switching back and forth.

"It's for me." She said earnestly. She saw my worried face and added with a grin, "They're my specialty."

"It's probably best we don't go back to the Milford just yet." Faye spoke for the first time since we got on another subway train. We remained pretty quiet up till then.

"Do you really think Malachi is that smart?" I asked annoyed. I wasn't going to leave my car alone for too long. To be honest, I was sick of the subway. And I would fucking kill everyone of those demented Elmer Fuds if they messed with my car.

"Yes, surprisingly. This is our stop." She thurst us out into the moving crowd departing the train.

I had no idea where we were. She flew up out of there like a bat out of hell, so I didn't get a chance to look at any signs saying our exact location. But I knew this; it was another beat-up looking neighborhood in New York. In this city, and probably others, I learned you could see the good, the bad, and just frigging ugly sides of the human race. This was why it was such a good place for Maureo set up shop. He would have desperate souls anytime he wanted.

We moved through the desolate borough. Passing the departed Francois Deveroux's apartment, I gasped in pain and... a memory? A hallucination?

_wasn't a guy. This he was a she. This she wasn't a normal she... to press her lips against mine..."Attack me..."_

"_Christ_!" I doubled over. My head throbbed and the horrible feeling of vomit ran up my throat

"Dean!" Faye knelt beside me," Get up! C'mon, get up! We don't have much time!" She was right we didn't. In our line of work, someone would always break a deal if the status quo wasn't in their favor. Hinds was planning something to stop us. What, hell if I know. Whatever it is, it will turn around and bite him in the ass. I'll make sure of it.

I got up quickly and took hold of Faye's arm. We move on in a brisk pace getting closer, and closer to Maureo's shop. As soon as my eyes saw it, we ran. All the lights inside were out, but the neon sign was shining bright. 'Chango's Den of Voodoo'. Sure pick the voodoo god of fire, thunder, and war. Not like anyone is going to know who he is.

"He's probably performing a ritual somewhere," Faye glanced inside the window. It was completely empty of demons, but had plenty of items in there some dumb teenager, or your run of the mill idiot, could use to summon one by mistake.

"Perfect, c'mon. I think it would be wise to use the back door." We walked into the alley along the store and into the garbage ridden back of this slump area. Not even ten feet from us was the door and a quartet of ugly henchmen of Malachi's. "_Goddammit!_" I cursed under my breathe and slammed both of us against the side wall of the building before they could see us strolling into their ambush.

"_That bastard..."_ Faye hissed," _How'd he find out where we were? He couldn't have traced... Dean, did you get a cell phone from Hinds?" _I looked down at her face filled with accusation.

"_I pulled the GPS in the one he gave me out, and dump it into the Hudson. So, no." _Anger licked my words. "_I would have never let that sonofabitch find me, where he could cheat me."_

Her fine face relaxed slightly. Feeling like I earned some respect, I guessed wrong as her hands twisted my left arm around. She had me pinned to the wall.

"_What the fuck?!_" I loudly whispered, scorning myself for it.

"_Quiet!," _she commanded pulling up my jacket sleeve. Turning my head best I could to see what she was doing. I saw her pull the dagger from the duffle bag. "_They must have put a tracking chip in you_."

"_How would you know that?"_ Raising suspicions of my own, she released my arm and began to check my back. Her cold hands ran up, down and around my naked back, until her fingers touched a tiny hard object. A tiny hard object in the same place I had been hit by that tranquilizer. "_This might sting a little_..."

I clenched my teeth. She had the precision a surgeon would. It did sting, but she was quick. I felt my blood begin to drip. Her palm swiftly pressed itself firm against the cut. She removed her hand and I no longer could sense the cut had been there at all.

"_Souvenir_?"

I turned in time to catch the pin-like tracer, but it wasn't the type of knick-knack I wanted. I dropped it and crushed it beneath my shoe. "_How did you know about it_?"

"_It's Hinds' thing_." She answered sincerely. Her eyes went from staring at the tracer I had just smashed to the ladder above our heads, "_And this is my thing_."

I kept to the wall with my gun by my side. Waiting to hear the signal, I heard a yell and rapid gun fire. I launched myself around gun blazing, only... to find four dead Elmers and Faye in the middle. Her dagger barely drenched in blood.

"How... What the hell happened to the plan?" I snapped.

"Wasn't the plan to take out these clowns? Well, they look pretty dead to me," she grinned devilishly and began to search the corpses, while I figured out how hell she got down from the roof. I saw a thick black cord hanging down from the roof, and accepted this, but with suspicious apprehensions. "Here we are."

Faye stood up with a key in hand. She walked towards the door and opened it with ease. "Shall we?" We came into the supply room of the shop where boxes, books, and jars filled with nasty specimens lined the walls and shelves. Going forth to the front, we set to work.

The bell on the door rang when night had fallen around five o'clock. Footsteps proceeded into the shop only to halt. A deep male voice spoke. Maureo's Haitian accent did not deter his speech like most speaking that would switch from native tongue to the English language.

"It is very interesting as to why I cannot move. I did not think you would be so foolish to come and finish me first... _after_ I had completed my last task for Hinds. Fortoon was right, you know. You are a great, great warrior, _but still_ a young child bent on revenge." his voice tantalized Faye for she tighten her grip on the book and almost gave away our hiding place, if I had not gripped her arm keeping her still.

"Tell me, my dear? _How did it feel when you killed your own brother_? Will my death be as _savory_ as his was?"

My attention on Maureo diminished and focused on Faye who mouthed the word, _LIAR_. I knew better than to believe anything a demonic bastard would say, but I knew _nothing_ about Faye. For all I knew he probably was telling the truth. Didn't she kill those men without a moment's hesitation? How _could _she have so quickly attacked them without getting a single scratch from one of them? They had guns. All she had was a knife. How did she find me? How did I even get caught up in all this except through Maureo and Sam's and mine brief encounter with her? She could have planned something of her own. Could she too have made a deal with Hinds, who was now trying to pull a fast one? Damn, this is annoying.

I opened the secret passageway to the basement temple where Maureo would hold his services with customers. I stepped forward with the poppet, which was wrapped in thick string. Thick string which was feeling a lot like chains to Maureo, who stood arms tight to his sides and feet pressed unmoving beside one another.

"You know you're pretty mouthy for a demon whose about to have his ass kicked back to hell." I moved the poppet and Maureo towards Faye and me. Down the stairs into the secret ritual room, and right underneath a demon-containment circle above on the basement ceiling. The exorcism was about to begin.


	4. Scene 4: Docile As A Kitten

Scene 4

_The Ritual Room of Maureo's Shop_

The Latin was like a second language to the both of us. The louder we chanted the more Maureo snarled and yelled at the top of his lungs. The chair he was tied into trembled from the force wanting to break free from it and attack those who bounded it there. He spoke languages of those the demon had possessed before spitting curse after curse upon us from civilizations long since gone. It was the Key of Solomon, the most famous and important of all Grimoires, from which I was familiar with that we spoke the recitations to expel the demon from Maureo. Candles we had set had long since been out. The silence beyond the chanting voices had become that most perfect example of one might hear of the screams in hell.

Finally Maureo threw back his head letting out one bloody shriek that spew the demonic blackness from him. It, the black, roared whirling above trapped in the circle, until we spoke its last rites. It disappeared. It was dead. Maureo's head hanged limp on his neck. It swayed ever so lightly, before a violent yell of panic erupted from him. The real Maureo looked around in confusion. Like he had never been in this place before. After deciding he couldn't get any answers from his surroundings, he looked towards us, his eyes more so falling upon Faye.

"F-F-Faye?"

"Welcome back, Maureo." Faye moved towards him.

Reacting wearily, I placed a firm grip on her shoulder," How do we know he wasn't working something with Hinds before? How do you know you can trust him?"

"Your real question is 'How do you know you can trust me', isn't Dean?" she turned to confront me, "For your information, Maureo is Fortoon's nephew. He was assaulted in his own home back in Haiti by Hinds where he was nothing more than a healer. He was bought back here to work as a slave. He's had that parasite in him for two years. His family worried sick about him and what that monster did to him. _That's how I know to trust him_." She stared me down and then went over to untie him; I stood by and watched, thinking.

That was the question, did I _really_ trust her? Truthfully, no, but I wanted too. For some reason, I wanted to trust her so badly. Why? I hoped it wasn't what I thought it could be. I joined her freeing Maureo's feet from the chair with my knife. Helping him, I felt her eyes glance from concern for Maureo to grateful for me and my sudden change of heart. Though it was for selfish reasons, I needed to find out where they were holding Sam and what we would be going up against.

"Maureo," I spoke, as calm as can be, "Where's my brother? Where did Hinds take Sam?"

"S-Sam? John's boy?" Maureo was dazed still, but a change in his face proved otherwise," Your brother- he was taken. He was taken to a building. In a place called Queens."

"A building in Queens, that's just perfect," I whispered under my breathe, then at normal volume, "What's it called?"

"Dean, he can-"

"What's it called," I broke Faye off. Maureo still didn't answer.

"Dean, he does know!"

"YES, HE DOES!" My voice shook with anger as I challenged her to interrupt me again. But she did something else.

"_I'll tell you_," Faye's voice was wispy. I curiously watched as her hands touched Maureo's, when suddenly both their eyes glazed over.

"Faye!"

Both their hands trembled, until a raspy breathe exhaled from Faye. Her eyes became normal, so did Maureo's. My brow was furrowed from mixed feelings of vexation and fear over what had just happened. She could control minds?

"_I-It's c-called C-Court... Court Square Place_." Faye fell backward on to the floor. She had broken out in a cold sweat, still horribly trembling. Her eyes spinning madly. She looked like one who had just been exorcised.

"Jesus, Faye, what did you just do?" I held her up from the ground.

"I know where Sam is." She was calming down as fast as she had been in that paranormal-hypertension. "Dean, Hinds had Maureo do something to Malachi's guys. He did what Hinds did to him."

"That's why you must prepare," both us from went from staring deeply into in each other's eyes to Maureo, who stood in amazingly great health. Damn, he is healing man.

"Quickly come with me. We haven't much time. Hinds is not a man of his word."

_Court Square Place_

I woke up for a second time today. Though this time, it was night. Time was ticking down. I'm pretty shocked I was able to take in my surroundings considering how groggy I was. They had been drugging me since last night. A man named Malachi came the first time to shoot something up my arm, but not for this morning. It was some other man, whose name I couldn't recall, not that it mattered. Malachi's and some other man, Hinds, were the bosses from the looks of it. Or was it Hinds that was the ring leader? He seemed more like the authoritative brain behind this. Malachi spoke about him with fear, dribbling his fearful words with stupidity. These were the men after that woman, after Faye. That was her name. But why they were after her, I wasn't sure of yet. But if this Hinds guy kept hiring goons like Malachi, he was never going to catch her. He'd thought some mercenary radicals would do the job right if it was for monetary gain. It's probably why he made a _real _hunter go and find her.

I lifted my head up too quickly, because I went up bashing it against the iron column I was shackled to. I could only see through one eye. They were beating the hell of me to tell them everything Dean and I knew, but I didn't talk. I didn't tell them a single thing, so they gave me a severely swollen eye, a couple broken ribs, and a few more cuts. I have had worse done to me.

Where was I again? Oh, yeah. Some new commercial building called Court Square Place in Queens. A building of glass from what I could gather through one eye. Then out of the darkness, came a voice. That irritating voice of Malachi's.

"...yeah, well, thar will always be casualties o' war, ain't tha' right? I'll be bac' down to _welcome_ our guests. Gotta check on the prisoner first."

His approaching steps made me think now was the time. My wrists had been rubbed raw from the metal cuffs, but it didn't desist my attempt at picking the cuffs the night before. Yes, I let them beat the hell out of me, when I could have fought back, but it wouldn't mean I would get away. A whole group of them would have caught me, yet one or two would have difficulty. My head flopped back down on my chest, my breathing grew softer, and I closed my eyes waiting.

"_Wakey, Wakey, Drugs and Baky_, you little shit!" Malachi took a clumsy and weak kick to my side nearly kneeling over. He was drunk, _again_. Perfect. He tapped at my face with his flimsy hand until I pretended to wake up. I continued with my performance by looking drowsy.

"_Please, just let me go_," I whined, my freed hand held its loose cuff tightening with impatience.

"Aaahh, stup bein' such ah cry baby. It's jus' a lil' needle." He chuckled whipping out a needle filled with whatever drugs he could get his grubby hands on. As he played with the tiny safety cap on the needle, I slowly rose up the pole letting both hands go and reunite in front of me above my head.

"You should really lay off the sauce, _you little shit_."

"Huh?" Malachi's face met at my chest, while the top of his head met my fists. He crumbled to the ground.

Quickly, I pulled him over positioning him by the same iron column. Getting off the other cuff, I yanked his burly arms behind him locking each cuff around his wrists. I took a double-take noticing a strange band on his left wrist. It was a sickle moon. Though that was a question for another day, if I get out of here. Lightly jogging down to where Malachi came from, I saw a construction elevator ahead.

"Damn," There was no cart. The reason being... it was coming up.

I raced into a finished room, pushing my back against the wall. I kept in the dark. I listened to the footsteps of two or three guys... there were three. I used my decent eye as well as I could to sneak out when they had passed. I hoped this elevator was fast. They just found Malachi.

They had me stored away on the top floor of a sixteen story building, when it went by the twelfth. The whole thing shuddered to a halt. The whirring gears started to shift. They were calling it back. Acting on sheer impulse, I forced opened the doors, until a suitable space to squeeze through appeared. I flew on to the floor of the twelfth story, losing my shoe instead of my life. I was getting on my hands and knees, only to freeze at a distant voice.

"...Marie, I don't believe Xavier would allow such a _tone_. Just because I'm in the son of the dearly departed bastard, doesn't mean you have the right to treat like his _human_ son..."

The floor I had stumbled upon was completely finished and furbished. That voice and this floor put together meant one thing. The infamous Hinds was that voice.

"...Look, I have the Colt, alright. Get the fuck off my back!... See, you don't even like it when others give you that kind of tone, now do you? Listen, to me. The girl is not a moron. She probably knows already where the brother is and what _goodies_ I have in store for her... Marie, shut up for about five minutes. I have made limited contracts with both Faye and the boy. She has already made up her end of the deal. She bought me the Colt. And the boy is bringing her to me as we speak, my pet..."

I moved closer to where this conversation was being held. I went down a hall to the only door with light peering from under a cracked door. I kept a good distant away and a good close range to an adjacent room to take cover in. Next chance I got; I would get the Colt back.

"...Of course I'm going to kill her. Do really think I want her brother to be joining forces with her again? The Winchesters have a better chance of living through this than she does. As long as they stay out of our business, they live. I told those _pigs_ you hired to go after her the most when they come. I want her nice and weak. I want her so docile, that if I wanted to I'd fuck her... Your jealousy gives you away my dear... Maybe I did like you better as her. You should really change bodies. The new girl is so-so blah, where Faye is well, you know..."

Damn, guess me and Dean weren't the only ones. Shit.

"...Hold on, Marie. One of _your pigs _is calling me... Hinds... WHAT!! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! HE WAS OUR LEVERAGE ON THE BROTHER!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN FIND HIM!!! HE COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR!! NO, SHUT UP!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST RISKED?!!! HMMMM! YOUR FUCKING HEAD!!!" There was a loud crash, and a few more curses. Movement went on in the room, so I slide into the opposite room gently closing the door.

I pushed my weight against the door and put my ear to it. The door opened letting a fuming Hinds, an obviously pissed off demon, storm down the hall. Upon hearing the loud clank of the metal doors of the elevator, I took myself from the hiding room into the Hinds had came out of. I was a modern rich suit office. Black, square leather couches and chairs formed a semi-circle around a metal legged table with a glass top. On top of the desk was broken lamp, some papers, a few old books, and the Colt. I zoomed over to get it. I looked down at it like an old friend. Popping the chamber, my stomach fell. The bullets were gone.

I shifted through the contents on the desk. They were no where to be seen. He took them. Christ, he probably knew I'd come after it... but I didn't know about it until...

"Looking for these," Hinds' supercilious voice taunted from behind me.

I rotated slowly to face him and Malachi and a group of goons who piled into the room. Each one having a look as murderously crazed as the next, all except for Hinds, who just looked plain insane. He smirked ear to ear strolling towards me.

"Hello, Sam." He held out his hand. My arms stayed at my sides clenched. "No?"

"Looks lik' the lil' shit ain't got no manners, boss" jeered Malachi, whose so-called insult inspired some to guffaw and snort.

"Shut up, Malachi. Don't irk me anymore than you have tonight," threatened Hinds whose glanced over at him with a virulent ferocity. His fell back on me with a forced placid nature he was use to. "Sam, you didn't like your accommodations, I see..." He studied my physical appearance," Or your treatment."

"No, I didn't."

"Well, better get use to." Suddenly Hinds tossed me across the room.

My body landed on the floor right after hitting the wall. He jerked his head and I went flying up on to the wall. Hinds moved to me in such a manner with a mask of true maliciousness. I half expected this to be it. But no, he wanted to torture me first. His hand twisted, so did my insides. He'd grind his teeth, so my brain would throb from the friction. His mental hold over me was done was for now, but it literally dropped me into his physical hold of his hand. His face flashed up before my mine. His neck cracked bone-chilling loud as he _adjusted_ his eyes. When his face returned to face me again. I stared in horror at the burning red eyes that inflamed my senses. Everything seemed was on fire. Disturbing images of hundreds of millions of writhing and thrashing bodies, their bloody screams, and their excruciating pain devoured my very soul. This was demon with power beyond that of the Yellow-Eyed Demon. He was the real Major League. How did Faye get herself into this, and how did we?


	5. Scene 5: My Life Is Worst Than Yours

Scene 5

_Hinds' Office_

My eyes focused and unfocused. The pain eating at my brain put me in a further dazed state. Instead of shackling me to an iron column again, I unfortunately was given "better accommodations" in a steel chair.

Malachi and the rest of the hired hand left me alone with Hinds. Soon after my useful eye lost its use, the left side of my jaw was unhinged, lip was split, and finally nose was bleeding profusely. Hinds was the giver of these wounds. Speaking of Hinds, where was he?

A lit cigarette revealed his presence. He stood far off in the corner of the room, watching. Me? Maybe or the not too distant advent of my rescuers.

His voice broke the silence, "Damn, I love these things!" He took a long drag, "They remind of the outer limits back home."

He quickly moved himself to crouch down before me, "Humans have no real idea what hell is like. No matter how fucking hard you try to depict it. See, the out shirts are a-blazing with that wretched hell fire, burning the damned souls. Then as one travels deeper and deeper, it gets darker and darker. It's the bits and pieces of chaos that _God_ could not tame. The ancient black solace of the true evil; the resting place of the Morning Star and his spawn."

M drooping head rolled away from his face, from those dreadful eyes. The windows to horrid place were in his blood colored eyes. A laugh came from him. Hinds understood my avoidance of eye contact. But I wasn't letting that fear stop me, I wanted to keep him in a conversing mood.

"Why-Why are you after her?" I daringly inquired. My mouth and throat seemed to bleed from excessive dryness. The lack of water they did not give me caused this.

"Do you really want to hear such a long story…" Smoke billowed from his nostrils while a curious twist of a grin peered at from the corner of my eye.

"But a long story short?" I questioned.

"Long story short… Faye is such a unique creature; of course, anyone would if their mother had been the greatest psychic in world. Too bad, her mother had to go have twins, so Faye only got half of her mother's legacy. Her _brother_ got the rest…"

Being more interested than daring, I made the mistake of looking him in the face, although it went unnoticed, thankfully.

"Yeah, our little girl can touch almost anything and see the past. An interpreter of dreams, who can see ghosts, can control minds. A destructive, incredible talent of creating and controlling fire was added to the list a couple years back. Not her best trick, but it has its purpose..." He drifted off enjoying the rest of his cigarette.

"Pretty pathetic excuse to want to kill her." I knew I possibly risked my period of freedom from being a human punching bag—my life.

"Yeah, does doesn't it, but its more to do with her daddy and his bestowed traits. What when together with that _bastard_ brother of hers how a threat then pair are? His life was _never_ worth _one_ soul…"

"Did you kill him?"

"No, but I did once."

A blood curling scream shattered the night's pondering between captive and captor. "Seems _poor_ Malachi has befallen the same fate as his fellows. Maureo has finished his _final_ task."

Departing from Maureo's shop with the needed objects of defensive offense, Dean and I returned to the Milford to find none of Hinds' venal hunters stalking the hotel. Dean's precious Impala was left unblemished. He seemed so thrilled he would have hugged the damn car if I wasn't there.

Only spoilers were the hovering police officers and their flashing blue-red vehicles. The city was to be on watch for us apparently. Considering Dean had taken me "hostage", we had added pressure now.

Upon stowing away the goods given to by Maureo, I was too weary over how furiously Dean muttered to himself words most garbled, others clear as a bell, but I dared not prod his mind again. It was the fear of harming it and adding to my secret trickery. The feelings behind this act of kindness, if you wish to call it that, were in great anarchy. Although I deeply wished it to be a mere condolence to his lost soul, empathy was its real nature. A pity I felt for someone long ago, or it was some _odious_ emotion I honestly hoped to avoid.

Dean became silent when his eyes deviated from the road to my vigilant gaze on him.

"What are you planning to do?" He wanted to draw my attention away from him to the fight ahead.

"I assume you're asking how I'll be handling Hinds?"

"Assume away."

"I'm going to use the Colt." I was blunt if anything with that answer.

"You're not going to exorcise him-"

"And what, Dean? Let Joshua Hinds find he's dying?"

"Dying? What the hell happened to not want to deport the son of a bitch?" His question drew his already serious nature into suspicion.

"He was stabbed the other night. My playing naïve to trip a trap was the cause of it. Well, I confirmed my paranoid theory."

"That you had a group of renegade hunters after you?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me, does trouble find you or…does trouble find you. 'Cause you don't seem to be the type to go looking for it yourself." Dean wanted answers I wasn't sure I could give him for it would only drag another innocent into my fucked up world.

"Would saying I was born with a black cloud off my head suffice?"

"Maybe, but how did Sam and I get caught in your down pour?"

"What if I told you, I'd been dreaming of meeting the illustrious Brothers Winchester and the all-powerful Colt? That I used those dreams to ruse Hinds into my own artifice? In lay terms, I told Hinds about you boys having the gun, because I knew he was looking for it and whoever had it. The persons would most certainly be good as dead the moment he find them."

Dean took a double take of mixed confusion and rage that he almost went smashing the bumper of the car in front of us. I waited for his outburst as he pulled over. I waited as he turned the engine off.

He stared off; his face was stone.

"I was able to negotiate with him. I'd lead him to the Colt as long as he spared the possessors of it."

"So being connected to the Maureo job wasn't what put my brother in the hands of that demonic fuck." His voice sounded calm, but it was on the brink of turning violent.

"Dean, believe me when I say I did everything I could to prevent it, but the future could not be changed," I pleaded hoping for understanding.

"BULLSHIT! Take a good look at me, Faye! The future's not written in stone! I've cheated death! HELL, Sam's done it, 'cause-"

"Because you sold your soul to something more terrible than death, Dean, I know all this! From the moment- From the moment I had first touched both of you. Your whole life has replayed in my mind every second." I stared him dead on; my eyes brimming with angry tears.

"You have no idea what my life has been like, or Sam's, but at least he had the hope of a normal life for the time he did. You saw it that's all. _Never felt it_," he stated firmly.

"You would be surprised how much I was able to feel. It's called empathy. Now… let's quit this senseless 'my life is worst than yours'. Sam hasn't got much time, neither does my patience."

"That Sammy Boy is why you're stuck in this God-awful mess," Hinds completed his explanation to Dean's and mines presence in this whole situation.

"She was trying to save us…"

"Well, if you call being kidnapped and tortured by a demon set on revenge, saving you? Then you're more deranged than I am." Hinds laughed through the noxious smoke of his last cigarette of empty pack.

"Why do _you_ need the Colt? What good is it to you?" I asked with slight malice which he detected.

In one quick motion, he took hold of my face in one hand. Directing my eyes into his fiery eyes, I couldn't tell if he was furious or amused. The eyes threw off the smirk inches from my face.

"You'll find out soon enough if you're my guest for any longer."

He let go and tapped my cheek, "Relax, kiddo, you and your brother might just live through this, if you don't interfere. However, your brother has been rather brash…" Hinds grinned from ear to ear.

Sudden rapid gun fire and shouts echoed through the night air and finally silence. "It looks like your rescuers are here… _about fucking time_."

His head jerked to the left and two black-eyed goons appeared from out of the black. "Boys, take Sammy Boy here to greet our visitors. The party is about to begin."

They silently moved to either side of me. Both gripped me by the arms as Hinds went behind to rid me of my handcuffs.

"Upsy daisy…" He pulled me up by the collar while the other two held on; they kept me from falling off my feet. "Careful, boys. Well, see you later, Sammy."

Dragging me out with ease, I found myself going up in the elevator to the top floor.

The ones waiting for us weren't the newly possessed. No, they were far from being a threat. A quick shot to the head and chest and they were taking a dirt nap. I'm going to hell anyway so these killings of vengeance won't brother me. It would to others who haven't sold their souls. Faye was beyond vicious and unemotional upon kills. She was swift with a knife and quick draw with a gun. Honestly, she was saving her strength. These guys were just freaking practice. Very pathetic practice from what I could tell of her annoyed sigh. When the first part was over and done with, her eyes seemed to take on an eerie glow of dark silver. Whether it was adrenaline… or something far different, I could care less. I was seconds away from getting Sam back.

The trade was about to commence. The elevator descended. We boarded quietly. They called it back up. Passing floor after floor, I was questioning whether I feel guilt fro leading Faye to her probable death. I barely knew the girl yet-yet something gnawed at my insides as we reached the final top floor. The doors opened upon the chosen dozen Hinds had Maureo overshadow with his true flunkies. The possessed Malachi led the pack as he stepped toward us.

"Poor Sammy was getting' worr'd fearin' the pair o' ya weren't comin' in time," jeered the bastard.

"Now, now, Malachi, don't insult our guests," his voice came from a darkened face with burning eyes.

"Now, now, _Joshua_, don't hide in the shadows like a coward," Faye derided him forth from the black and three other shadows followed. One of them was Sam!

"Sam!" I rushed forward only to be pushed back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," went Malachi waving his finger at me putting it in risk of being broken.

"The girl first," Hinds instructed, "Then you get Sam."

"What makes you think once you get Faye, I'm not going to get her back?" I rashly questioned.

"Because Dean," Hinds took Sam in a choke hold his hands however clutched the sides of Sam's face ready for something other than submission," I could break his neck and all you have done would be in vain."

"Damn it, Dean!" Faye came towards Hinds," No, Hinds, here I am. Take me, _kill me_. You've waited eighteen years so why waste that energy held in for so long on some meddlesome kid."

"Truer words could not have been spoken." He released Sam, who collapsed to the floor; I was _finally allowed_ to go to his aid.

I knelt beside him. Securing his arm around my neck, I took hold of his waist. By the time he was up, Faye floated past. My free arm grabbed her arm. She froze, but she did not turn to look at me. A swift glance at Sam, and she said:

"Just leave, Dean… For Sam's sake, please go."

"I'd do what she says, Dean. You completed our end of the deal and I followed suit," Hinds chimed in.

"Unless you are considering doing something you shouldn't." He ended on a sinister note.

"I'm sorry, Faye," I said, "He's my brother."

"I understand."

I waited for him to let go. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes to tell him to do so. Those olive eyes searched me. He let go. I listened to them move away as the possessed dozen closed in on me. Hinds stood before me. His hand out reaching for mine, hesitant though it was my hand fell defiantly into his. He did not expect me to be so willing.

He pulled me into a familiar chest. He breathed in my scent, hoping for fear. Hinds whispered in my ear:

"Have you finally given up so easily? Have you denied me the _pleasure_ of breaking you?""

"_Never_," I hissed.

"Take her up to the roof," Hinds tossed me over to the two who had Sam earlier. "We need the proper setting for a suicide."

They took me to the elevator at the time a protective Dean took an injured Sam down it. Dean's eyes locked with mine. The bond was severed when he sank beneath the floor.

"You boys don't by any chance have a lighter would you?" The warmth grew in hands as I waited for them not to answer," No? Oh, well…" My shoulders unhinged with my gasp of pain.

Real quick like, I slipped out of their grasp. The warmth was beyond heat. An eldritch fire engulfed both my hands and what they latched on to… The poor bastards burned in the fire covering them. Poor foolish me, however, I was still outnumbered. God knows how long I can hinder the meat puppets and get a chance to escape from the real demon. They were a good distraction though.

"You little bitch!" yelled Hinds upon seeing my action and flight into the limited darkness of a cubicle cluster a foot away.

Cooling the inner flame, I prepared my next means of attack. I pulled from the internal pocket of my coat a ping pong ball-sized sphere. A glass sphere filled with a par_tic_ular liquid. Do I even need to explain what type of _water_?

Hurried footsteps turned horrifically silent. I was dealing with possessed individuals much more of a threat than their hosts. I listened for the slightest sound when…

"'Ello, girlie." It came from overhead.

"C'mon, sweetheart, ya got no where to run." One of Malachi's buddies had me in the corner underneath a desk.

Slowly, I came out, but I did not rise. My hand tightened on one of the spheres. "So it looks," I agreed and lightening couldn't have been faster.

"AAAHHHH!! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!!" He howled cradling his sizzling face only burning his hands with the holy water drenched on his skin.

I kicked his feet from under him and crawled over to another cubicle to be miserably spotted by three others.

"There's the little cunt!"

"Get her!!"

Those two suffered the fate of their fallen comrade—before being set on fire. The two that spoke withered in pain, while the last and third came after me. Although he stopped dead, a gun went off.

His body seemed to be electrocuted. A rumble thunder roared inside him. Smoke dwindled from the wound in his back. He did a face plant on the floor ending it.

"Goddamn, this gun can kill all and anything." Hinds was in awe over the effect of a single bullet from the Colt and what it did to _his expandable asset_.

"What? You could have tried it on yourself and have a first hand experience, " I joked dryly.

He stood over me. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"You have no inkling as to what I'd like have done to you," I vexed him.

"Ditto, sweetie." He smirked fiercely pulling me up by the hair.

"You should have escorted me yourself, you dumb prick."

"Yeah, but _we_ know you all too well." He pulled my arm behind my back and lodged the Colt to the side of my head.

"_Now… let's sojourn to the roof, shall we_?

A chilling breeze licked my face as it raced over the roof top. The toes of my boots hanged over the edge and a bone-shattering drop lay below waiting.

"How the fuck are you going to make this look like a suicide, Hinds?" I shouted over my shoulder to the son of a bitch standing ten feet away; gun aimed.

To ensure there would be no second attempt at escaping, several others including Malachi gathered in the area by me.

"I decided against "suicide", seeing how efficient this beauty works. So let's go with pure and simple homicide."

"How simple were hoping it be…" A familiar voice spoke.

"You know, _Dean_, I was _nearly hoping_ it would-"Hinds had relaxed to no degree the Colt, but it did not desist Dean from rushing Hinds.

The tussle threw them to the ground. An expulsion of own blows and remaining holy water gave me a chance to assist. I jumped on to Hinds preventing him from setting off one more of the bullets and into Dean's head. The Colt vanished. He flipped me off through the air. I landed feeling a sharp pain pierced my side.

"Faye!" Dean yelled fending a charred face Malachi off. Unsheathing a machete, Malachi's neck spurted red fluid.

"Jesus-"Dean was by my side seeing what I ignored to look at. The metallic smell was enough.

"I'm fine," assuring him—and myself--, I got to my feet not looking at Dean's bewildered face. Perceiving the sickening _squish_, I set my attention on searching for the Colt.

"_You two are really getting on my_ _nerves_." Suddenly Dean was flown across the roof whilst Hinds came after me—eyes afire.

He blocked my round house kick to his head. My failed punch was in a vice grip reeling me into him.

"So predictable, my dear," he said with a forced somber. "I expected more of you."

"Don't be disappointed." I muttered cocking the Colt into his chest.

"Are you going to kill _us_, Faye," his voice sweetly cooed as Joshua's amond eyes extinguished the flames.

"_Joshua_… had been dead since the day _you_ killed him." I pulled the trigger.

His body froze, and then jerked. A rumble lit his insides revealing the skeleton and veins leading to the heart. He fell to his knees. The gun still pointed at the empty place his chest had been. His body slumped on its side titling on to the ground. I heard Dean's running footsteps. Dean supported his arms around as I fell into them; everything went black.

Taking the Colt in one hand, and supporting Faye's head with the other, I lifted her into my arms. Blood flowed from the wound a decent sized steel pong could inflict. Her eyes glazed over; her lips parted murmuring indistinct words. Those remaining meat puppets were relinquished of the evil spirits within them. The black clouds disappeared until another time. The Colt was their biggest deterrent from finishing us off and to a lesser extant the mesh of sirens responding to a 911 call.

After retrieving Sam from the fifth floor of the building, we were welcomed by the paramedics, police, and firefighters. To think I wasn't hurt ad tired would be idiotic. I could close my eyes at last and sleep. Maybe my dreams could give me a story to tell the cops when they come to interrogate us at whatever hospital they were taking us to.


	6. Scene 6: From Here On Out

Scene 6

Scene 6

_Our Lady of Calvary Hospital_

Dean woke up in a sterile hospital room of dour pastels. Sitting up, he felt somewhat numbed pain around his bandaged ribs. His right arm was in sling so gripping his side was awkward.

Dean looked around the room to discern the fact his brother was in the next bed fast asleep. Most likely knocked by from the painkillers they must have given him. His one eye was patched. Ribs were wrapped tight. A neck brace supported not only his neck, but a swollen healing jaw. Suddenly Dean was back at** that** hospital.

To remember that deal and a similar deal would be made months later. Months was all Dean had now. His one year was diminishing to months. Months would die down to weeks and from there on out.

Soon he would not be able to protect Sam anymore, but did Sam really need his protection?

The very Sam believed to have been Old' Yellow Eyes' "Boy King". There was no denying Dean had suspicions. Sam was different. Different in the sense he did not hesitate to inflicting acts of violence upon the things they've hunted. But was Sam's new character because of him?

Sam was so set on finding a way to deliver Dean from his fate. So determined was Sam that he was even believing in the meat puppet Ruby to help him. She helped them against the manifestations of the deadly seven. She even assisted Bobby in getting the Colt working again. Who's to say Ruby isn't helping herself? Who's to say some demons didn't want the world to end?

A gentle knock on the door brought Dean back from his hypothesizing. The door creaked open and a **healthy** Faye stepped from behind the door.

"Morning." She smiled sweetly with difficulty. Faye moved across the room with unhindered grace.

She looked as enticing as the first time Dean saw her. Her curls flowed around her face; the gold of it bringing forth her blue-green eyes. Her usual soft pout beamed a smile at him.

Faye's clothes were the only problem. She wasn't wearing the patient scrubs. She wore a dark blue knit dress over black denim with her motorcycle boots. Telling from the leather jacket resting on her arm and a duffle by her feet, someone was checking out.

"Nice to you're both alright," she said with unease," I knew you—"

She stopped mid-sentence after she averted her eyes from both of them.

"We're survivors. We can thank our dad for that." Dean sat up with a strange glint in his eyes. "And it seems the same can be said of you—"Dean suddenly pulled a startled Faye to him.

"Dean, wha-what are you doing!"

He struggled with her as he tried to push her dress up. Finally he saw the perfect red circle on her abdomen. Her pale skin only exemplified it.

"Did you really think I wouldn't remember you falling on a steel prong? The painkillers aren't that strong. How the hell are you up and walking?" His face was hard and his glare penetrated her. He released her.

She fixed herself and stood a foot or so away. "What, Maureo telling you wasn't enough?"

"Well, personally, I would have liked to have known you were a psychic from the beginning but I kinda guess over the course of out time together."

The tension on her mind was relieved. "Wow, fine. I'm psychic, happy?" She sharply gathered her coat and duffle.

"No, aren't you forgetting something? The something that explains your miraculous recovery." Dean watched her closely finally seeing what was once grace as a preternatural trait.

Her head fell back while she laughed dryly. Faye met my eyes and I watched them flash silver. "I guess having **their** strengths isn't as bad as I make it out to be. Regeneration is most convenient. The brawn and speed is wonderful. Hell, I get a kick from the enhanced senses." She waited for fear to come.. but none did.

"I never thought I would a dhampir. Only once did I hear about them from my dad. It was maybe back when I was a kid and my dad came across a woman who was pregnant with some bloodsucker's bastard—"

"Correction… 'Bastards'." Faye chuckled waving her finger at him. "Keep going. I'll advise you when you're off track."

Dean saw a smirk peer at him from the side of her face; it was mixed with a grimace. "First time we had been down in New Orleans. Except her pregnancy hadn't been the reason why my dad had gone to see her. It was the mere titles most hunters had given her. 'Seer', 'Pythoness', oh so many names for oh so many gifts. My dad was sent to her by another great psychic. Does Missouri sound familiar to you?"

He stopped his story waiting for a response. Faye closed her eyes. It was a good enough answer for him.

"Your mother was going to help my dad find the Yellow Eyed Demon, or Azazel. I still always remember following him to this place where she had been staying. An old plantation deep in the bayou."

"'A pretty treacherous place for a child'", she whispered more to herself as if he sparked an old memory.

"It's funny how slink I thought I was until some guy found me…" Dean noticed Faye move uneasily.

"I'll always remember how scared I was, but I put on this hard-ass look. Hell, he knew it and just laughed."

"Did-Did he say anything?" Faye wanted to look at me as she asked me this, but she was fighting with herself.

"No… he smiled and took me into the house. When we got into the house, he led me to a door down a hallway. The door was cracked open and a light spilled into the hall." He heard Faye murmur something totally unclear.

"It was a study of sorts. I heard my dad and that woman talking. He'd ask a question. She'd answer. The guy had disappeared or it seemed he did, because next thing I knew was I was avoiding the door that flew fully open. There stood my dad. He looked like he wanted to me, but something else was on his mind."

"'She going into labor!' my dad yelled and that same guy raced past us. His glowed with excitement while my dad's with rage. Dad yanked me away and we headed back to the motel we were staying. Along the way there he started flipping out about how irresponsible I was. But my mind was more focused on that guy, I left with the idea of the man being… unnatural."

"So more or less you're saying that your dad tried to find the demon with my mother's help and that man was a—Well, by his concern for her it seems quite obvious."

There was silence. Faye stood more to the door than the two brothers' bedsides. Dean was still running the memory through his mind. It was when Maureo put his mind at more unease, Dean searched through his father's journal.

"You're not going to need to worry about the cops. I have a friend in the department so no worries." She spoke looking out the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dean looked intently at her.

"I don't know…" Faye looked him in the eyes and walked out the door.

Soon we were back on the road and back to saving people, hunting things; the family business. We're somewhat healed and somewhat more and more realizing we were the only one fighting against some Big League demons. Would we see her again, maybe…? Who knows? Was the End of Days upon us? Most likely, yeah, at least for me it was.


End file.
